Соник в кино
thumb|200px|Первый плакат фильма «Соник в кино» Соник в кино (англ. Sonic the Hedgehog) — это предстоящая приключенческая комедийная экранизация, основанная на франшизе видеоигр «Sonic the Hedgehog» от компании «Sega». Фильм снят режиссером Джеффом Фаулером в его режиссерском дебюте и написан Патриком Кейси, Джошем Миллером и Ореном Узиэлем из рассказа Ван Робишо и Эвана Сассера. В фильме будут представлены Бен Шварц в качестве титулярного героя фильма, ежа Соника и Джим Керри в роли доктора Роботника, а также Джеймс Марсден и Тика Самптер. Фильм показывает шерифа из маленького городка, помогающего синему ежу, когда он пытается убежать от правительства. Фильм, который, как ожидается, будет гибридным фильмом CGI/live action, является американо-японским совместным предприятием между несколькими сторонами. Он является сопродюсером и финансируется американской компанией «Paramount Pictures», а Нил Мориц выступает в качестве продюсера, также через оригинальный баннер фильма. Тим Миллер также является исполнительным продюсером своей анимационной компании «Blur Studio», а подразделение компании «Sega» под названием «Marza Animation Planet» оказывает помощь в анимации. Это первая запись в запланированной серии фильмов. В настоящее время готовится к выпуску 14 февраля 2020 года компанией «Paramount Pictures». В России выход фильма запланирован на 20 февраля 2020 года. Первоначально кинокомпания «Sony Pictures Entertainment» приобрела права на фильм от компании «Sega» в 2013 году и официально дала зелёный свет на частной совместной пресс-конференции «Sega»/«Sony Pictures», анонсировавшей фильм 10 июня 2014 года. Фаулер был нанят для режиссуры в 2016 году. В октябре 2017 года из-за проблем с финансированием «Sony Pictures» продала права на фильм компании «Paramount Pictures», которая сохранила производственный персонал фильма. Большая часть актёров подписала контракт на проект к августу 2018 года. Съемки проходили с июля по октябрь 2018 года в Ванкувере, Ледисмите и других местах острова Ванкувер. Изначально планировалось выпустить фильм в ноябре 2019 года. Из-за негативных отзывов от фанатов, которые увидели облик ежа Соника в первом трейлере, который был выпущен в феврале 2019 года, фильм был отложен до 14 февраля 2020 года, чтобы компания «Paramount Pictures» могла перерисовать синего ежа. Сюжет Том Вачовски, офицер, ставший недавно назначенным шерифом небольшого городка Грин Хиллс, штат Монтана, отправляется в путешествие в Сан-Франциско, чтобы помочь ежу Сонику, антропоморфному преступному ежу, который может бегать с невероятной скоростью, уклоняться от захвата правительством, вернуть все свои кольца и победить безумного доктора Роботника. В ролях Живой актерский состав * Джим Керри в роли доктора Роботника, блестящего, но злого и безумного учёного, который хочет украсть кольца ежа Соника и завоевать мир. * Джеймс Марсден в роли Тома Вачовски, бывшего сотрудника департамента полиции Сан-Франциско, ставший недавно назначенным шерифом небольшого городка Грин Хиллз, штат Монтана, который дружит с ежом Соником и в конечном итоге отправляется с ним в поездку в Сан-Франциско. Он помогает синему ежу в его поисках, чтобы остановить доктора Роботника. * Ли Майдуб в роли агента Стоуна, агента, который тесно сотрудничает с Роботником. * Тика Самптер в роли доктора Энни Вачовски, жены Тома Вачовски. * Нил Макдоноу в роли майора Беннингтона. * Адам Палли в роли сотрудника полиции Грин Хиллс и друга Тома Вачовски. * Фрэнк К. Тернер в роли сумасшедшего Карла. Голосовой актерский состав * Бен Шварц в роли ежа Соника, антропоморфного преступного синего ежа, который может бегать на сверхзвуковых скоростях и находится в бегах от правительства. Неизвестные роли * Гарри Мел. * Наташа Ротуэлл. * Дебс Ховард. * Эльфина Лук. * Horst Christian Simco. Производство Развитие Кинокомпания «Sony Pictures Entertainment» приобрела права на распространение фильма по мотивам видеоигр о еже Сонике в 2013 году. 3 декабря 2013 года, подразделение «Sony Pictures Digital Domain Names, Inc.» из «Sony Pictures Entertainment», подало уведомление о регистрации для трёх неактивных веб-сайтов, адресованных как «SonicTheHedgehog-Movie.com», «SonicTheHedgehog-Movie.net» и «SonicTheHedgehogMovie.net» регистрация была сообщена «Sonic Stadium» 7 декабря, но ни «Sony Pictures», ни «Sega» не подтвердили существование предлагаемого кинопроекта в то время. 20 марта 2014 года на экранизацию впервые намекнули, когда Совет по отслеживанию выпустил слух о фильме, заявив, что он получит «Dark Knight treatment» и опубликовал шорт-лист предлагаемых авторов. 10 июня 2014 года был обновлён официальный сайт о Сонике с заблокированным разделом «телевидения и фильмов». Позже в тот же день, на частной пресс-конференции «Sega»/«Sony Pictures», ведущий американский журнал «The Hollywood Reporter» сообщил о подтверждении живого анимационного фильма по мотивам видеоигр о еже Сонике, который станет совместным предприятием «Sony Pictures» и «Marza Animation Planet», и что «Sony» дала зелёный свет проекту. Это будет произведено Нилом Х. Морицем его баннером «Original Film» вместе с Такеши Ито, Ми Ониси и Тору Накахарой и написано Эваном Сассером и Ван Робичо. 21 июня 2014 года стало известно, что фильм и его возможные фильмы-преемники будут отдельной непрерывностью от непрерывности мультсериала «Sonic Boom». 19 ноября 2014 года Ван Робишо заявил, что съемочная группа фильма стремится к рейтингу a PG-13. В феврале 2016 года Хадзиме Сатоми, генеральный директор компании «Sega», пошёл на запись и заявил, что фильм был запланирован на выпуск в 2018 году. 31 октября 2016 года журнал «The Hollywood Reporter» сообщил, что Тим Миллер из компании «Blur Studio», оставил режиссура фильма «Дэдпул 2» из-за творческих разногласий, и Джефф Фаулер был нанят в 2016 году для разработки фильма; Фаулер сделает свой режиссерский дебют, и Миллер и Фаулер будут исполнительными продюсерами. Сценарий писали Патрик Кейси, Джош Миллер и Орен Узиэль. 2 октября 2017 года было объявлено, что компания «Paramount Pictures» приобрела права на фильм у «Sony», заменив последнего в качестве дистрибьютора. «Sony» временно закрыла производство до того, как коммутатор поместил его в оборот. Объявление появилось после того, как оригинальный баннер фильма Нила Морица подписал контракт на производство первого взгляда с компанией «Paramount» в предыдущем месяце, закончив свою предыдущую сделку с «Sony», и через несколько месяцев после того, как партнер «Sony» по финансированию фильмов LStar Capital завершил свою сделку с «Sony» из-за ряда кассовых неудач от студии. Несмотря на смену студий, производственный персонал, работающий над фильмом, оставался занятым и перешел в «Paramount». 22 февраля 2018 года был выпущен официальный пресс-релиз, подтверждающий переход фильма в «Paramount» и дату выхода в ноябре 2019 года, дату, о которой впервые сообщил журнал «The Hollywood Reporter» за два дня до этого. Компания «Sega» внесёт творческий вклад в проект и будет финансировать его совместно с «Paramount», которая выпустит фильм по всему миру. Независимый выход Omega Underground сообщил 4 марта 2018 года, что продюсеры фильма кружили вокруг Junkie XL, чтобы составить музыкальную партитуру фильма, снова воссоединив его с Миллером после того, как он сделал счет для Дэдпула. Сайт также сообщил, что «Paramount» намеревался начать съемки в какой-то момент в июле, поддерживая предположение соавтора истории Ван Робишо, которое он написал в Твиттере за месяц до этого. 29 мая 2018 года выяснилось, что бюджет фильма составит 90 миллионов долларов. 12 июня 2018 года было заявлено, что кадры фильма будут сняты на 19 шоссе Ванкувера в середине сентября 2018 года, и что нынешнее название фильма будет как «SONIC». На слишком многих играх в 2018 году Джонни Джоэли заявил, что компания «Sega» не имеет ничего общего с Sonic Movie. Такаши Иидзука вскоре после этого исправил, что он будет контролировать фильм. Фильм первоначально планировался к выпуску 15 ноября 2018 года, но после поворота «Sony Pictures», он был изменён для выпуска 8 ноября 2019 года компанией «Paramount Pictures». В эксклюзивном интервью IGN первый официальный постер фильма был выпущен 10 декабря 2018 года, раскрыв его официальное название как «Sonic the Hedgehog» (рус. Соник в кино). Вскоре дата выхода фильма была снова изменена, на этот раз до 14 февраля 2020 года, чтобы приспособиться к редизайну ежа Соника. В России выход фильма также был перенесён на 20 февраля 2020 года по неизвестным причинам. Дальнейшие события 29 мая 2018 года сообщалось, что Пол Радд вёл переговоры о главной роли Тома, полицейского, который дружит с ежом Соником и, вероятно, объединится, чтобы победить доктора Роботника. Позже «Paramount» пояснил, что это не так, но что Радд в какой-то момент рассматривался на эту роль было правдой. На следующий день было объявлено, что Джеймс Марсден был приглашён в нераскрытую роль, позже выяснилось, что это Том Вачовски. 7 июня 2018 года было объявлено, что Тика Самптер была приглашена на главную роль напротив Джеймса Марсдена в нераскрытой роли, позже выяснилось, что это жена Тома Вачовски, доктор Энни Вачовски. Джим Керри был приглашён, чтобы играть злодея, доктора Роботника. Бен Шварц позже присоединился к актерскому составу фильма в августе 2018 года как голос синего ежа. Несколько дней спустя были приглашены Адам Пэлли и Нил Макдоно. Дебс Говард и Эльфина Лук уже присоединились к актерскому составу. Киносъемка 1 апреля 2018 года было объявлено, что съемки фильма начнутся 30 июля в Ванкувере, а не в Атланте, как сообщалось ранее. Основные съемки начались 24 июля 2018 года и завершились в Ванкувере, Ледисмите и острове Ванкувер 16 октября 2018 года. Во время съемок картина снималась под рабочим названием «Ночь казино», отсылка к уровню из игры «Sonic the Hedgehog 2». Кастинг был проведён для запуска 18 августа 2018 года, 12:00 PM — 6:00 PM PT и 19 августа 2018 года, 10:00 AM - 2:00 PM PT для жителей Ледисмита, Британская Колумбия. Роли были также и для горожан из вымышленного города Грин Хиллс. Съемки закончились 16 октября 2018 года. Несмотря на это, в конце октября в центре Сан-Франциско состоялись новые съемки. Пост-продакшн фильма и дополнительные съёмки начались и закончились в Нью-Йорке в октябре, где Джим Керри снимал свои сцены. Визуальные эффекты и дизайн Визуальные эффекты для фильма предоставляются компаниями «Industrial Light & Magic», «Blur Studio», «Digital Domain» и «Moving Picture Company». thumb|200px|Момент из трейлера фильма «Соник в кино» Сценарист Патрик Кейси показал, что для фильма у Соника будет дизайн, который всё ещё был им и все же немного более реалистичным. Как и было обещано, съемочная группа создала новую, более реалистичную версию синего ежа, добавив мех, новые кроссовки, два отдельных глаза и более человекоподобное телосложение. Они использовали Тедди, живого плюшевого мишку из фильмов «Третий лишний», в качестве отсылки для вставки персонажа в реальную обстановку. В интервью IGN Тим Миллер объяснил редизайн Соника: Оригинал: : «''That was always Stage 1 of adapting it to what the real world is and what a real animal would be like, it would be weird and it would feel like he was running around nude if he was some sort of otter-like thing. It was always, for us, fur, and we never considered anything different. It’s part of what integrates him into the real world and makes him a real creature. <...> I don’t think SEGA was entirely happy with the eye decision, but these sorts of things you go, ‘It’s going to look weird if we don’t do this.’ But everything is a discussion, and that’s kind of the goal, which is to only change what’s necessary and stay true to the rest of it.» Русский перевод: : «Это всегда была первая стадия адаптации к тому, что такое реальный мир и каким должно быть настоящее животное, это было бы странно, и было бы похоже, что он бегает голым, если бы он был чем-то вроде выдры. Для нас это всегда был мех, и мы никогда не думали ни о чем другом. Это часть того, что интегрирует его в реальный мир и делает его реальным существом. <...> Я не думаю, что компания «Sega» была полностью довольна дизайном таких глаз, но такие вещи вы идете: Это будет выглядеть очень странно, если мы этого не сделаем. Но все это сплошная дискуссия и своего рода цель, которая заключается в том, чтобы изменить только то, что необходимо, и оставаться верным всему остальному.» Гуманоидная внешность Соника была описана как вызывающая сверхъестественный долинный тип отталкивающей реакции зрителей. Однако 2 мая 2019 года Джефф Фаулер объявил в Twitter, что ёж Соник получит редизайн после критики первого трейлера фильма, который был выпущен в феврале. В то время как дата выхода фильма первоначально планировалась на ноябрь 2019 года осталась неизменной, это вызвало некие опасения, что капитальный редизайн синего ежа приведёт к тому, что команды будут перегружены. Однако, Фаулер объявит в Twitter 24 мая 2019 года, что фильм был перенесён на 14 февраля 2020 года. Музыка 13 февраля 2019 года Junkie XL подтвердил, что он будет сочинять партитуру музыки для фильма. Рифф Рафф, у которого есть роль в фильме, также появится на саундтреке. Маркетинг На Comic Con Experience в Бразилии 6 декабря 2018 года были показаны тестовые кадры для просмотра публики. Позже, 10 декабря 2018 года, был выпущен тизер-постер с изображением переработанного ежа Соника. Дизайн был неблагоприятно уподоблен тем из экранизации видеоигры 2019 года, «Pokémon: Detective Pikachu», который добавил текстуры меха и кожи к персонажам Покемона. Раскрытие редизайна Соника получило в основном отрицательные отзывы от критиков и поклонников. Бывшие члены компании «Sonic Team», создавшие оригинальную серию игр «Sonic the Hedgehog», также выразил удивление по поводу дизайна. Вскоре после того, как был показан первый плакат фильма, второй просочился в интернет, что побудило фанатов критиковать дизайн синего ежа за его позиционирование ног и отсутствие сходства с играми. Это привело к созданию интернет-мема, в котором пользователи воссоздали бы позицию. Официальная учетная запись Twitter для фильма вскоре после этого опубликовала изображение Соника за табличкой с надписью: «Can't a guy work out?» (рус. ''Не может парень работать?) больше критики от поклонников позже появилось, когда изображения дизайна Соника просочились в марте 2019 года. Шокированный дизайном, бывший директор «Sonic Team» и соавтор ежа Соника Юджи Нака почувствовал, что соотношение головы и живота синего ежа было несбалансированным. Первый трейлер «Соника в кино» был показан 4 апреля 2019 года в кинотеатре CinemaCon в Лас-Вегасе. Это было впоследствии выпущено онлайн 30 апреля того же года. То, что он получил, было почти единодушной критикой, с Гитой Джексон из блога «Kotaku», описывающей его как ужасного и падающим на этой усталой земле. Дизайн Соника также подвергся критике, в частности, его гуманоидная внешность,и некоторые авторы сочли использование гангстерского Рая Кулио неуместным. И наоборот, Шон Кин из веб-сайта «CNET» похвалил юмор и ссылки на прошлые игры о еже. Через два дня после релиза трейлера на YouTube просмотры превышали в более 20 миллионов. Обновлённый трейлер фильма был представлен 12 ноября 2019 года. В нём впервые был представлен обновлённый дизайн Соника. Релиз thumb|150px|Релиз фильма «Соник в кино» из официальной странице в Twitter Первоначально фильм был запланирован к выпуску в 2018 году компанией «Columbia Pictures». Однако, после поворота, «Paramount Pictures» перенесла его на 15 ноября 2019 года. В конце концов, он был снова изменён для выпуска 8 ноября 2019 года. Позже, в мае 2019 года, Режиссер Джефф Фаулер объявил, что фильм будет отложен (снова) до 14 февраля 2020 года, чтобы сделать редизайн Соника после заявлений о внесении изменений в дизайн синего ежа в фильме. Интересные факты * Юджи Нака первоначально должен был появиться в фильме в качестве дополнительного автора, но был забыт во время производства. * В первом официальном трейлере фильма линия «у каждого героя есть Генезис» — это кивок в сторону Sega Genesis, дебютной консоли для оригинальной видеоигры «Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)». * Грузовик, который использовался для Гальватрона в фильме «Трансформеры: Эпоха истребления», был повторно использован в этом фильме для Роботника. Примечания en:Sonic the Hedgehog (film) Категория:Медиа